


Translators from the Language of Death

by greendal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of dead people from nowhere, Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Catholic Cult, Detective plotline, Developing Relationship, Drowning in an indescribable emptiness, Happy end is planned though, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Characters (Antagonists), Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendal/pseuds/greendal
Summary: Акинори — лондонский судмедэксперт, Сугуру — недобитый историк искусств, а их знакомство в баре "White Wings" приводит к тому, что Конохе приходится участвовать в расследовании серии жестоких убийств, а Дайшо... ну, Дайшо — главный подозреваемый. И ему из этого положения нужно как-то выходить.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Konoha Akinori, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 11





	Translators from the Language of Death

**Author's Note:**

> У работы есть плейлист. Если нужен саундтрек - [прошу.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1WzCqMwVzjPjVfHBW0Ub9t?si=7dD2MF3GSj6nDrZbwxqIIg)
> 
> Отдельное спасибо моей дорогой [бете](https://twitter.com/xerox_buymebeer), которая согласилась участвовать в этой какофонии. С:

_Смерть - наш вечный попутчик... Она всегда находится_  
_слева от нас на расстоянии вытянутой руки... Она за_  
_тобой наблюдала. И будет наблюдать, пока не настанет_  
_день, когда она похлопает тебя по плечу._

_Татьяна_ _Седанкина_

***

— Любой предмет умеет разговаривать. Нет, не считайте меня за сумасшедшего. У каждой вещи есть история, у всего есть свой язык. Главное — научиться его понимать.

Коноха Акинори — один из судебно-медицинских экспертов больницы Гая в Лондоне. Он стоял у трибуны у подножья аудитории и заискивающе рассматривал студентов медицинского факультета, сидящих за поднимающимися вверх партами. Относительно небольшая аудитория была забита доверху — даже сверху, у стен, стояли люди. Такой аншлаг давно никого не удивлял. Конохе было под тридцать, но он уже завоевал уважение коллег своим умением рассмотреть патовую ситуацию с неожиданных углов. Вдобавок он обладал живым умом и своей собственной, ни на что не похожей харизмой. А что самое главное — он до смерти любил свою работу.

— Любое тело для судмедэксперта — открытая книга. В отдельных случаях мы можем рассказать следствию больше, чем кто-либо еще, включая детективов. Примерное время, место, причина смерти — это далеко не предел возможностей. 

Акинори вышел из-за трибуны и облокотился на бортик. Господи, какой он хлипкий. Ладно, Коноха мог постоять и на своих двух.

— Взять дело об обычной бытовой поножовщине: муж, жена. У женщины имеется несколько переломов в разных местах и множественные царапины. Муж мертв. У полученного тела имеется всего несколько незначительных царапин и ножевое ранение в область сердца, которое стало для него смертельным. В пресловутые восьмидесятые, когда не существовало ДНК-экспертиз и прочих прелестей научного прогресса, именно судмедэксперту полагалось решить, что произошло на сцене убийства, а отгадку заботливо указать в отчете. Жена отправила собственного мужа на тот свет или это банальная самозащита?

По аудитории прошелся волной легкий гул. Коноха поднял руку, призывая к тишине.

— Как я и говорил, любой предмет может с тобой разговаривать. Так и тело мертвого человека: расположение его ран, состояние внутренних органов, да даже его медицинская карточка, которая к телу относится лишь косвенно, может рассказать тебе историю убийства. А моя работа заключается в том, чтобы этот язык перевести, при этом не ошибившись в деталях. В каком-то смысле я переводчик с языка мертвых. — Коноха улыбнулся аудитории. — Вернемся к делу. С первого взгляда кажется, что определить, кто нанес травмы, невозможно. А что если я скажу, что это не так? Напомню, у нас два варианта: жена нанесла большинство ранений себе сама после умышленного убийства в попытке отвести глаза следствия или же их нанес муж в процессе конфликта. Есть идеи, как можно разъяснить ситуацию?

На одном из последних рядов поднялась рука, и Коноха одобрительно кивнул в ее сторону:

— Да, мистер?

— Я думаю, это сделал муж. — На этих словах Коноха наигранно-удивленно вскинул брови. Его радовали смелые заявления. — Мне кажется, что женщина вряд ли бы стала наносить такое количество увечий сама себе лишь для доказательства. Для этого хватило бы, ну, не знаю, одной сломанной руки.

— Что ж, это вполне достойный ответ. — Акинори вышел из-за трибуны и оперся об нее спереди, игнорируя шатающийся борт. — Вы, конечно, можете сделать вывод лишь на основе человеческой психологии, но лично я предпочитаю сначала пользоваться фактами. Поставлю вопрос по-другому: как вы думаете, где эти факты можно найти?

С рядов кто-то выкрикнул:

— Учитывая, кем вы работаете, наверняка на трупе!

— Прекрасно! Это действительно очень просто, верно? — В аудитории слегка загудело. — Дело в том, что по ранам можно определить, кто нанес их. Вот скажите, — легкий кивок и кончики пальцев указывают в сторону парня, сидящего на первом ряду, — если бы вам пришлось нанести самому себе ножевое ранение, куда бы вы ударили?

Парень на минуту смутился и задумчиво пожал плечами:

— Наверное, куда-нибудь в ногу… или в плечо. 

Акинори только такой ответ и требовался. Он довольно расплылся в улыбке и быстрым движением поправил лацканы своего твидового пиджака:

— Верно. Человек, раня сам себя, никогда не станет задевать жизненно важные органы. А еще люди редко ранят себя очень глубоко. Они делают это как можно более аккуратно, поэтому раны, нанесенные самому себе, выглядят совсем иначе, нежели те, что сделал другой человек. 

Коноха замолчал, многозначительно рассматривая аудиторию. Он бросил на аудиторию быстрый взгляд исподлобья и продолжил:

— У этой женщины ножевые раны были поверхностные, располагались на левом предплечье и шее. Обе имеющиеся гематомы были на ногах. Перелом левой ноги и переносицы. Места такие, в которые она могла бы достать сама, даже, я бы сказал, типичные для саморанений. Я указал в отчете свое мнение: я считал, что большинство травм нанес ей не ее муж. Суд, правда, меня не поддержал, и женщину признали невиновной. Дали условный срок. По официальной версии муж напал на жену с ножом, а у той вышло отобрать его в схватке, и разъяренный мужчина в попытках вернуть оружие сам налетел на нож.

Повисло задумчивое молчание. Аудитория обрабатывала полученную информацию.

— Однако спустя время появился и начал практиковаться метод ДНК-экспертиз. Тогда обнаружилось, что муж предполагаемого орудия убийства даже не касался. Дело пересмотрели, и эта женщина все-таки села за решетку за умышленное убийство, — закончив, Коноха оперся свободной левой рукой на трибуну.

— Получается, для судмедэксперта не проблема определить даже то, кем было сделано ранение?

— Не в каждом случае это столь очевидно, но да, вы правы. Для того, чтобы быть судмедэкспертом, главное — научиться правильно читать язык мертвого тела. Оно расскажет вам то, что никогда не скажут живые.

Коноха сверился с распечатанным листом А4 на своем планшете и радостно объявил аудитории:

— Ну что же, вопросы?

***

Выбравшись из запутанного лабиринта коридоров и, наконец, попав на холодный вечерний воздух Лондона, Акинори Коноха облегченно выдохнул, выпуская небольшое облачко пара изо рта. На улице, куда выходил черный ход университета, царила полная тишина, на календаре — ноябрь. Коноха часто давал небольшие лекции по судебной медицине студентам университета. Это был приятный опыт, который он каждый раз готов был повторить, но зайти в бар по дороге домой после вечерней лекции было приятно вдвойне. 

Ближайший бар находился всего несколькими перекрестками ниже. Ищущим пропустить его было тяжело — район, в котором он располагался, был довольно серым и скучным. Он состоял из жилых многоэтажек, пары продуктовых магазинов, медицинского университета, больницы и морга. А вот сам бар неестественно выделялся на фоне этой серой каши неоновым розово-бирюзовым светом так, что его было видно за три версты. Вдобавок над дверьми всегда яростно светилась, завлекающе-угрожающе мигая несколькими буквами, вывеска "White Wings". Бар пользовался спросом у студентов благодаря своему расположению и низким ценам, а хозяин бара в свою очередь этим спросом пользовался и создавал предложение — о то разнообразие коктейлей, которые там делали! Многие из рецептов были оригинальными, а придумывал их сам хозяин бара. Надо сказать, зачастую получалось откровенное месиво, но были тут и свои проверенные легенды. Благодаря этой оригинальности заведение получило широкую огласку по всему Лондону, превратившись в местную достопримечательность. В пятнично-субботние вечера местные за двадцать пять туда даже не совались. Коноха, правда, был исключением.

Акинори никогда не нравилось чувствовать себя старым. Он, будучи бунтующим и ищущим всяких новых любопытных открытий на свою голову, походил скорее на студентов, которым он читал лекции по средам и пятницам. Личная жизнь у него была налажена примерно на таком же уровне — пара недолгих отношений с девушками из университета и небольшой служебный роман с коллегой, чуть не закончившийся увольнением обоих по собственному желанию. В повседневной жизни он общался только с одной девушкой — барменом из того неонового бара.

Отрывая взгляд от мокрого асфальта — асфальт в Лондоне редко был сухим поздней осенью, — Акинори практически уперся носом в стеклянные двери бара. За ними царило господство неона, а небольшое помещение было битком забито кипящей толпой молодежи с лицами фиолетового цвета — все из-за цветных лампочек. Изнутри был едва слышен текст играющих песен. Коноха уже потянулся к ручке, но его окликнули откуда-то слева:

— Вот это люди. Какими судьбами?

Коноха растерянно обернулся и, увидев, кто к нему обращался, расплылся в улыбке.

— Какими судьбами я вообще могу быть в баре, Мика? Лишь отвратительно серыми и скучными будними, — подойдя ближе к девушке в черном пальто, Коноха достал из кармана пачку сигарет, подковырнул одну и вытащил ее зубами.

Пошарив в карманах своего заношенного коричневого плаща, Акинори не досчитался зажигалки.

— Посеял?

Коноха устало кивнул, выворачивая портфель с университетскими бумажками.

Он достал из своей сумки кучку пенни, листов десять с планом лекций, ручки, какие-то обертки… Мика наблюдала за его мучениями пару минут, прокашлялась, привлекая внимание, и молча подала свою ярко-красную зажигалку. Акинори благодарно кивнул и медленно затянулся. Когда сигарета начала тлеть, Коноха кинул зажигалку обратно Мике в руки.

— У тебя перерыв? — Акинори выдохнул облачко сигаретного дыма в холодное ноябрьское небо.

Мика вздохнула:

— День сегодня тяжелый. Народу — аж не влезают. Босс сказал, что побудет у стойки, а меня оправил перекурить. Ты к нам надолго?

— Да нет. — Коноха устало улыбнулся. Теперь очередь Мики бросать многозначительные взгляды, — Просто хочется отдохнуть.

Ответ Конохи, судя по взгляду, Мике показался недостаточным. Она, правда, только сочувствующе наклонила голову набок и не стала задавать вопросов. Молча докурив, она сразу пошла к стеклянным дверям, не говоря Конохе ни слова. Однако прямо перед прямыми металлическими ручками остановилась и, не оборачиваясь, бросила:

— Вот и отдохни, Акинори. Ты скоро с трупами в своем морге сливаться будешь.

Через открытую дверь на тихую и мрачную улицу вырвалась какая-то музыка со словами на одном из языков славянской группы — Коноха вряд ли бы смог понять, на каком из, даже если бы вслушивался пятнадцать минут, а не пять секунд, — но она прекратилась сразу после легкого хлопка. Коноха остался докуривать один.

Вдох.

_Черт, завтра же моя смена. После пятничного вечера то… Надеюсь, обойдется без вызовов._

Выдох.

Вдох.

_Еще и, наверное, одному. Торчать весь день в полупустом морге. Ладно, привыкшие._

Выдох.

Акинори погрузился в забитую будничными проблемами голову, затягиваясь на автомате. Опомнился он только тогда, когда сигарета начала сильно горчить. Отряхнувшись от остатков размышлений и выкинув уже потушенную сигарету, Коноха растворил стеклянные двери «Крыльев». На него потоком вылился ураган человеческих голосов, который нес за собой запах водки и каких-то травяных настоек.

Внутри бара было более чем оживленно. Конохе казалось, что таким бар не был ни разу за всю свою историю, а существует он давно, очень давно.

Акинори значительно выделялся среди экстравагантной толпы в своей кофейной рубашке, твидовом пиджаке, коричневых брюках и при портфеле. Вокруг каждый второй парень был в новомодном (по крайней мере, так казалось Конохе) наряде, а почти каждая девушка в платье. Преподаватель в аутентичном наряде чувствовал себя в здешнем обществе, мягко говоря, не в своей тарелке.

Толчок слева, легкое касание правой руки. В Конохе резко проснулась странная, несвойственная ему тревога. Он с некоторым трудом отмахнулся от липкого чувства и продолжил старательно пробиваться к барной стойке, избегая волнующуюся толпу народа.

Не сказать что вход и стойку разделяло большое расстояние. Оно, скорее, было до неприличия маленьким — три или четыре метра. Но из-за стеклянных перегородок, которые делили пространство бара на три части, приглушенного фиолетового света, который ограничивал видимость, и невозможного обилия людей, Акинори приходилось протискиваться к стойке чуть ли не по стенке.

Распихав, наконец, оживленно болтающую группу девушек с не то корейской, не то японской внешностью — _черт его разберет под макияжем_ , — Коноха пробился к краю барной стойки. Он встал перевести дух и оглянуться в поисках Мики, но его как будто сложило пополам от удара двадцатикилограммовой кувалдой по спине.

— Нори! Нори! Бро, давно не виделись!!! — Коноха поморщился. Буквально каждое предложение перебивало толпу на пару децибел минимум и долетало до ушей с отчетливой ясностью, даже несмотря на то, что Коноха стоял рядом с динамиком, из которого валила музыка.

— И я, — Коноха закашлялся, — рад тебя видеть, Бокуто. Только совсем необязательно было хрустеть всеми моими позвонками.

Выпрямившись, Акинори наконец посмотрел в глаза обладателю двадцатикилограммовой кувалды вместо руки. Бокуто Котаро собственной персоной, гроза мелкой преступности, снующей около бара, и, собственно, его владелец. Бокуто был выше Конохи на голову и шире, навскидку, раза в два. Нисколько физически не подготовленный судебно-медицинский эксперт иногда побаивался находиться рядом с этим шкафом два на два метра — не дай бог еще раздавит из чистой доброты. Объятий с Бокуто Коноха вообще избегал.

— Да не парься, это полезно! Иногда, — Бокуто откровенно заржал. — Сегодня такая куча народу! Прикинь, сколько денег выкидывает эта толпа! — Вдруг тон с приподнятого сменился на виноватый, — Мика, правда, замучилась.

Коноха хотел почесать русый затылок, но ударился локтем о рядом стоящего человека и передумал.

— Бо, как давно ты переквалифицировал свой бар в клуб? Благо хотя бы по углам парочки не ласкаются, — Акинори фыркнул и огляделся, но смог увидеть лишь окрашенные фиолетовым светом спины. Может, и к лучшему.

— Да оно как-то того, само, — невинно пожал плечами Бокуто. — Мика говорит, что тут что-то отмечает какая-то большая тусовка с другого конца Лондона. Они классные!

— Угораздило меня наткнуться на твоих классных в единственный свободный вечер на неделе.

— Не бубни! Хочешь, угощу? По старой дружбе! — Коноху всегда радовала эта улыбка во все тридцать два. Он сдался и прекратил показательно хмуриться.

— Раз такое дело, я беру два. Успешный владелец ведь может оформить старому другу пару коктейльчиков?

Да, наглеет. Но он наглеет там, где это позволено.

Бокуто на секунду скривился. Коноха понимал: в нем в эту секунду боролся меркантильный демон, который смог продвинуть свой собственный бар с нуля, и тот самый добродушный здоровяк, готовый бросаться подарками налево и направо только из собственной щедрости, каким его знало большинство. Котаро был далеко не так прост. Сложности ему добавляла, как минимум, личная итальянская Беретта за пазухой.

Кто-то пихнул Бокуто в бок, но он, кажется, даже не заметил. Сощуренные янтарные глаза как будто светились в фиолетовой полутьме:  
  
— Только потому что у меня сейчас аншлаг.

Рядом освободилось место, и Акинори, естественно, не мог его не занять. А для Бокуто стул — это, видимо, слишком просто. Он перескочил через столешницу и отряхнул свою черную кожанку.

— Мика! Иди сюда!

«Вот дурак. Она ведь занята».

На истошный крик обернулась не только Мика, но еще и половина рядом стоящих людей. Если честно, от общества Бокуто иногда хотелось избавиться как можно скорее.

Когда Мика подошла, Бокуто уже спешил в другую сторону.

— Мика, поболтай пока с моим другом, я займусь этой толпой. Нори, не скучай! — Широкая спина Бокуто скрылась за людьми.

До Конохи дошло, почему же Бо решил доверить его Мике. Он виновато посмотрел в сторону, куда унесся его щедрый школьный друг.

— Бокуто-сан не хочет, чтобы я возвращалась со смен выжатая, как лимон. В такие, — задумчивая пауза, — переполненные дни он обычно сам выходит за стойку и помогает. Ему за это, конечно, ничего не будет, кроме моей благодарности, но он говорит, что ему этого достаточно, — Мика немного потупилась. На фоне русский (Коноха понял это только по паре известных ему слов) трек в колонках сменился на одну из песен Hollywood Undead. — Такой он человек, наверное.

Коноха только согласно кивнул. Да, это Бо. Сначала он отгоняет от бара толпу парней преступного вида только на пару со своим пистолетом, а потом заходит внутрь и с искренней заботой говорит Мике, что поработает за нее и она может отдохнуть.

Не хотелось бы Конохе оказаться на месте Бокуто. У него-то не было пистолета и центнера мышц.

Эта мысль опять растолкала подавленную тревогу.

К горлу подступил ком, какой бывал у него перед первыми лекциями. Нужно сглотнуть слюну. Да что такое? Вдох. Все же в порядке. Нет, беги. Беги! Куда? Да некуда. Все в порядке. Все…

Грохот, похожий на раскат грома прямо над ухом. Человеческий крик. Звон битого стекла. И больше он не услышал ни звука.

Раз. Люди вокруг пробивались ко входу. Началась давка, несколько человек оказались под ногами толпы. Те некоторые, кого удалось заметить, были девушками.

Два. Пронеслась, сразу исчезнув, единственная мысль: стреляют. Незнакомые руки утащили куда-то в темноту. Судя по всему, через стойку.

Три. Вернулся звук.

Три секунды. Казалось бы, всего мгновение. Но кому, как не человеку, ежедневно сталкивающемуся со смертью, знать: всего три секунды могут принести десятки, сотни, тысячи человеческих жертв. Башни-близнецы. Титаник. Столкновение в Лос-Родеос.

Звуковая волна навалилась сразу, ударяя в перепонки. Вокруг кричали, слышались многочисленные возгласы. Спасая свои жизни, люди летели напролом. Коноха зажмурился. Перепуганное скованное тело не хотело двигаться. Выстрелов, правда, слышно не было. Подсознательно почувствовав облегчение, Коноха открыл глаза. И ничего. Видимо, прострелили лампочку над стойкой. Он был в темноте.

Рядом кто-то сидел. Маленькая женская рука держалась мертвой хваткой за его запястье. Мика? Как будто ответив на его мысли, сбоку раздался полный слез, но хорошо знакомый голос. Тихо всхлипнув, Мика сильнее сжала пальцы.

Выстрелов больше не было. Где-то стонал мужчина, значит, есть раненые. Это даже хорошо — их еще можно спасти.

Еще две секунды. Последний человек выскочил из-за разбитых дверей и побежал вниз по серой холодной улице. Стонавший мужчина замолчал. Тишина показалась ужасно громкой.

За стойкой разбил тишину громкий звонкий голос, прибивая ее к окровавленному полу:

— Блять. Твою, блять, мать.  
  


***

Коноха опомнился всего секунд за пятнадцать, но для него каждое мгновение задержки шло в личный выговор. Там же раненые! Там, черт возьми, раненые!

Он вскочил, но в глазах потемнело. Пришлось держаться, чтобы не упасть. Правда, осмотрев наконец помещение, Коноха все равно не сдвинулся с места.

Господи. Нет, он тут не поможет. О, Шезму, дорогой Харон, Аид, милый. Да, так лучше.

Было, кажется, слышно, как кипел чайник в соседском доме. Возможно, конечно, это гудело в голове у Конохи, но тишина в любом случае стояла такая, что резало уши. Десять минут назад здесь кипела жизнь — сейчас кипели только нервы.

Душный воздух, который сковывал дыхание. Запах крови и жженого пороха. Несколько столов перевернуто, стулья раскиданы по заляпанному полу с россыпью блестящих стеклянных осколков. Мигающая на другом конце зала фиолетовая лампочка. В воздухе начинало веять смертью. Коноха, казалось, был в своем привычном мире — тишине мертвых. Но, несмотря на это, на сердце было совсем неспокойно. Это было… не так. Эта очередная встреча со смертью чувствовалась по-другому. От того, что теплящиеся тела буквально пару минут назад находились среди живых, было куда сложнее абстрагироваться.

Точно. Живые.

Коноха сорвался с места и рысцой оббежал барную стойку, выбегая на острые осколки. Ну, с ботинками можно попрощаться.

Мысли побежали стройной чередой. Сначала определить, кто еще жив. Потом — кого еще можно спасти. Перейти от последних к первым, закончить убитыми. Позвонить.

Акинори бросился к месту, на котором сидел, ища глазами свой портфель. Тот оказался ближе к выходу — Коноху радовало, что он хотя бы тут. Фух, телефон уцелел. Если портфель побывал под ногами толпы, это можно было считать чудом.

Набрав номер, Коноха стал вслушиваться в гудки. На третьем подняли.

Не став даже здороваться, Коноха отчеканил:

— Кейджи, быстро. «White Wings». Нужна помощь. Стреляли. Есть жертвы.

На том конце пару секунд висело абсолютное молчание. Видимо, оценив ситуацию, тихий голос ответил: «Скоро буду», — и повесил трубку.

Мигающий фиолетовый свет исчез, сменяясь ярким и холодным белым, льющимся из выключенной ранее круглой лампы в центре потолка. Из комнаты за стойкой вышел Бокуто, зажимая телефон между плечом и ухом. Наверное, это он включил свет.

— Бокуто, — Коноха начал истерично махать рукой, чтобы привлечь внимание, — аптечка, Бокуто! Срочно аптечку!

— У меня там даже бинта нет, вроде…

— У тебя что, там только перекись? Я бы тебя урыл, — естественно, Коноха мог урыть Бокуто лишь морально, — за несоблюдение норм безопасности, но у меня нет времени. Тащи! — Акинори агрессивно взмахнул в воздухе руками, видимо, подгоняя. Краем глаза он заметил, что Бокуто резко развернулся в подсобку, но ждать Коноха не мог.

Осколки хрустели под ногами, прокладывая дорожку к противоположной стене, о которую опирался еще живой мужчина. Коноха упал на колени, осматривая раненого.

Мужчина лежал с прикрытыми глазами и дышал, но находился без сознания. Мокрые темные пряди волос спадали на бледное лицо и застилали человеку закрытые веки. Видимо, это он еще стонал после последних выстрелов. А, вот и оно. Штанина порвалась, открывая ярко-алую рану в ноге. Пуля не прошла насквозь, не зацепила кость, но кровь хлестала, и пострадавший мог скончаться от ее потери, если не остановить. Снова захрустело стекло. В поисках того, что можно подложить под ногу, Коноха выскреб ящик из-под вина и отнес его к мужчине.

Перевязывать было катастрофически нечем, а крови на полу становилось заметно больше. Так, не паниковать. На столах у Бокуто не лежало скатертей, а сам он с аптечкой где-то копошился. Когда все это закончится, Коноха этого недотепу как следует… одарит наборами первой медицинской помощи. Именно так.

Ну, класс. Многого в любом случае не оставалось. Твидовый пиджак полетел на ближайший стол — простите, конечно, но Акинори он еще слишком дорог, — а кофейная рубашка пошла на широкие ленты. Жаль, конечно. Одна из любимых.

В руках ленты заточенными движениями становились больше похожи на жгут. Коноха положил ногу на ящик, и затянул туго скрученный лоскут чуть выше раны. Самый большой кусок, сложенный вчетверо, аккуратно закрыл рану. Кровь быстро начала окрашивать ниточку за ниточкой, и Коноха надавил, стараясь остановить неуёмный поток.

Рана с силой пульсировала под шершавыми руками, но, к счастью, прекратила кровоточить достаточно скоро. К дьяволу стерильность — Акинори начал наскоро перевязывать ногу остатками ткани.

Зрение зацепилось за миниатюрную человеческую фигуру. Видимо, Мика только пришла в себя. Коноха облегченно выдохнул — теперь он хотя бы не один в этом помещении в сознании.

— Вы звонили в полицию? В скорую?

— Бокуто, вроде, — голос у Мики был слабый. Она хлопала заплаканными глазами, и ее явно подташнивало. На пол она старалась не смотреть.

Коноха глянул на ее лицо и помотал головой. Оно было не то что серое, а скорее зеленое, глаза красные. Ноги у этого светофора начали медленно подгибаться, но Акинори вовремя успел спохватиться и словить немного обмякшее тело. Он зацепил ногой ближайший стул, и, подтянув его к себе, усадил на него Мику. Она, на удивление, оставалась в сознании.

— Сиди. Сейчас помогу. Закрой глаза, подумай о том, как ты придешь домой и ляжешь отдыхать, о том, что будешь смотреть. Дыши пока через рукав. Дыши, дыши.

Где-то вдали послышалась сирена. Мика немного дернулась от резкого звука в практически полной тишине. Коноха же про себя только умолял, чтобы это была скорая.

А сам подбежал к лежащей на боку девушке. Она была лет двадцати, с темно-каштановыми волосами и загорелой кожей, на фоне которой блеклые руки Конохи выделялись белыми пятнами. Она тяжело дышала, но была жива, и, кажется, в сознании. На грани слуха улавливались слабые стоны. Ей попали в плечо. Коноха аккуратно положил ее спиной на пол, повернув голову на бок так, чтобы девушке ничего не мешало дышать. Кровь, к счастью, шла не так сильно, как у мужчины, во имя которого была принесена в жертву любимая рубашка — о, Коноха запомнит этот день и отметит, блин, черным траурным кружочком.

В бар медленно возвращались звуки. Они, как будто боясь, что их что-нибудь спугнет, появлялись постепенно, не наваливаясь сразу. Подъезжала сирена — теперь она даже двоилась. На улице с визгом дрались коты. Хлопнула дверь. Ага, Бокуто.

Хрусь, хрусь, хрусь, бряк. Рядом с Конохой приземлился белый ящичек.

Бокуто выглядел отвратительно. Хотелось тряхнуть его за плечи, сказать «не кисни, все оклемается!», постучать ободрительно по спине и отправить спать, но Коноха боялся, что сделает только хуже, потому решил просто… не делать. Он молча улыбнулся Котаро, выражая свою благодарность, показал викторию, чтобы хоть немного согнать серый налет с лица напротив, и принялся за аптечку.

Лицо Конохи озарило удивление.

— Чувак, ты же того, врач. Ты так удивляешься, как будто аптечек никогда не видел.

— Бо, ты же говорил, что у тебя нет бинтов, откуда? Столько-то? — Быстрые пальцы перебирали множество маленьких сверточков. О, обезболивающее.

Бокуто только гордо ухмыльнулся, и с его физиономии даже немного сошла эта дождливая плесень.

— Достал. Где — производственная тайна. Никому не говори.

И Акинори засмеялся. Скорее от нервов, но, господи, у него истекающая кровью женщина на руках, вокруг - будто Лондон после бомбардировок, а Бокуто даже с такой миной на лице умудрился рассеять напряжение. Усталый смех отразился от пустых стен и звучал гулко и громко. Да, точно не все герои носят плащи.

Коноха с легкой улыбкой кивнул Бокуто, и тот уже полегче пошел ко входу, видимо, перекурить. Возможно, опять названивать. Возможно, и то и другое.

Акинори бы сейчас мир отдал за сигарету и возможность ее спокойно выкурить.

Коноха туго замотал плечо женщины. Когда он уже закреплял повязку, за стеклянными дверями остановилось сразу две машины.

Одна — скорая, тут долго гадать не пришлось. Из нее вывалило человек пять в халатах, а за ними аккуратно выпрыгнул мужчина лет тридцати, в черной парке, из-под которой выглядывала белая рубашка с затейливым голубым узором, издалека напоминающим китайскую роспись. Очки у того запотели, как только он впервые выдохнул ноябрьский воздух. В спешке стащив их на кончик носа, он юркнул в здание за всеми.

Вторая — неизвестный серый «форд». Впрочем, неизвестным он был лишь до того, как оттуда выбрались двое в форме. Ясно, из отделения полиции. За ними выскочил какой-то взлохмаченный черт с косой ухмылкой, который у Конохи, честно сказать, первое впечатление вызвал сомнительное. И еще больше не нравился он Конохе тем, что это, скорее всего, детектив, и ему придется иметь с ним больше дел, чем хотелось бы.

Коноха огляделся в поисках оставшихся людей. Он заметил еще двоих. Оба были мертвы — не нужно было даже работать судмедэкспертом десять лет, чтобы понимать это.

Прямо рядом со стойкой лежала девушка лет восемнадцати с тонкими бледными запястьями в облегающем багровом платье. Белые осветленные волосы разлетелись по полу причудливым ореолом, пачкаясь в крови. Светло-серые глаза смотрели в пустоту. Красные губы широко распахнуты. Коноха радостно отметил, что рядом с ней валялась ее сумка-клатч — это намного облегчало процесс опознания. Обычно в личных вещах погибших находятся документы, бумаги, иногда мелькают визитки, пропуски и многие другие подписанные предметы, позволяющие понять, кто находится под скальпелем.

Акинори вздохнул. Он аккуратно присел, чтобы не испачкаться в луже крови, и прикрыл веки большим и указательным пальцами.

Сзади послышался шум шагов и уже привычный хруст стеклянных осколков. Когда Коноха повернул голову, рядом с ним уже стояли люди. Один из них заговорил, явно обращаясь к нему:

— Сколько? — Акааши Кейджи говорил тихо, даже вкрадчиво.

— Двое, — Акинори кивнул на лежащую девушку. — И еще один мужчина. Из того, что я успел увидеть. — Коноха поднялся, отряхиваясь.

Рядом с Акааши стоял один человек в форме, который кивнул Конохе и сразу отошел к лежащей на полу девушке, и тот самый противный детектив в дорогом, зараза, полностью черном костюме. Ухмылка сошла с его лица, а глаза сосредоточенно осматривали помещение. Ладно, возможно, Коноха ошибся, и он на самом деле был хорошим специалистом, с которым приятно работать. Хотя интуиция Коноху не обманывала ни разу.

Взлохмаченный пересекся с изучающим взглядом и удивленно сощурился. В ответ он лишь также внимательно оглядел Акинори, стоящего в одних брюках и ботинках в красной луже.

— На улице ноябрь, мистер Коноха, — как только мистер Коноха услышал этот голос, издевательски раскатывающий буквы на языке, у него инстинктивно закатились глаза. — Вам, вероятно, стало жарко?

— Знаете, невероятно жарко становится, когда рядом палит огнестрел, мистер… простите, не знаю вашего имени. — Акинори вежливо улыбался, но только слепой не смог бы увидеть в его глазах немую угрозу. Очень хотелось одолжить у Бокуто пистолет. — Пришлось скинуть верхнюю одежду.

— Куроо Тецуро, детектив полицейского отделения, очень приятно. О вас я слышал. — Он мило улыбнулся.

— О, — Акинори закашлялся. Он тоже, черт возьми, слышал про этого парня, — так это вы катались со снежной горки в старой ванне вместе с Бокуто.

Акааши поперхнулся воздухом. Тецуро заметно побагровел, отведя взгляд, и смущенно перевел тему:

— Знаешь, — мгновенно перешел на ты, — во сколько примерно началась стрельба?

Во сколько? Лекция закончилась около пяти, через полчаса Коноха уже курил возле бара. Внутри он просидел от силы минут пятнадцать, а потом… то, что случилось потом. Вроде, как раз стемнело.

Озвучив свои мысли, Акинори задумчиво добавил, глядя в пустоту:

  
— Акааши, ты можешь посмотреть, когда я звонил. Это было от силы минут через пять после того, как все унесли отсюда ноги.

Коноха получил два одобрительных кивка с разных сторон. В очках у Кейджи отразился разблокированный экран телефона с фотографией улыбающегося Бокуто в домашней одежде и с маленьким щенком в руках. Это точно тот же человек сейчас бродил вокруг «Крыльев» с угрожающим лицом, в рваной джинсе, цепях, кожанке и с кобурой? Господи, они невыносимы. Акинори отвел глаза — не было у него сил смотреть на людей со счастливой личной жизнью.

Через пару секунд Акааши озвучил:

— Входящий звонок от «Коноха Акинори» в 17:54. Значит, стреляли где-то без десяти?

— Где-то так. Я вызвал скорую сразу же, как все вытекли отсюда… без восьми минут, — Куроо и Акааши обернулись на знакомый голос, а Коноха, который стоял напротив них, просто заглянул за спины. К ним подходил Бокуто со своим телефоном в руках. Экран светился синеватым светом.

Коноха мало что мог рассказать следствию как свидетель. Когда начались выстрелы, он уже находился где-то между вселенными, паникуя. _На самом деле_ , думал Коноха, _это его дурная интуиция_. Он как будто родился вместе со специальными рецепторами, которые реагируют на предстоящие неудачи.

Шел узнавать оценку за контрольную в начальной школе, на душе скребли кошки — через полчаса он узнал, что получил два. Шел домой после тренировки, вдруг в голову ударила резкая паника — оказалось, что дома щенок изорвал его любимую кофту зубами. На автобусной остановке вдруг резко стало неуютно, и он решил прогуляться пешком. Вечером он узнал, что этот автобус врезался в легковушку.

Интуиция — странная штука, и Коноха не понимал ее до конца. Иногда заставляя волноваться, иногда — паниковать, седьмое чувство всегда висело вокруг головы серым туманом.

И в этот раз туман застлал ему глаза. Коноха был зол. Чертовски зол. На себя и свою интуицию.

Именно поэтому, когда Куроо пытался восстановить последовательность событий, говорил в основном Бокуто. Его, привыкшего к стрельбе, не свалила паническая атака после первой пули.

Из немного нескладного монолога, Коноха узнал, что стреляли где-то из середины толпы, а последний выстрел раздался до того, как толпа успела выбежать из бара хотя бы наполовину.

— Я оттащил Нори за стойку, чтобы в него ненароком не попали… Хотя после этого все равно не было выстрелов. — Бокуто перебирал пальцами, пока рассказывал, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

Нахмуренное лицо Куроо освещалось планшетом, куда он, видимо, вносил показания. На экране прокручивалось полотно текста с картинками — кто-то сфотографировал тела и раненых.

— Мне кажется, наш кадр смылся вместе с людьми. Не очень-то тактично с их стороны. Вообще, это странно … Зачем им стрелять в толпе? — Куроо задумчиво запнулся, обдумывая.

— Если бы им нужно было вывести из строя конкретных людей, они бы их выследили и убрали тихо, — раздался четкий голос Кейджи. — А они как будто стремятся убить как можно больше, оставшись незамеченными.

— С незаметностью у них в любом случае так себе, — возразил Куроо. — Мы можем в любой момент расспросить людей и найти того, кто стоял рядом с ним, когда достали пистолет. Его же должен был видеть хоть кто-то.

Все замолчали. Нет, не факт, что они найдут свидетелей. Не факт, что эти свидетели видели убийцу. Оружия не было — отпечатки снять не получится. В их распоряжении лишь гильзы от пуль и госпожа фортуна.

— Акааши, — тон у голоса был приказной, — осмотри тела. Нам нужен будет доклад судмедэксперта, чтобы подшить его к делу. — Куроо спрятал планшет и обернулся к Бокуто. Лицо Тецуро сразу заметно посветлело. — Бо, погнали чекнем тех, с кем ковыряется скорая.

Коноху не звали, но он решил, что ему тоже не помешает по-дружески пообщаться со скорой и попросить у них чего-нибудь, чтобы закусить всю эту вечернюю развлекательную программу. Может быть, валерьянку. Или цитрамон. Хотя Коноха бы даже не отказался от пары десятков капель корвалола.

Он забрал свой портфель и плащ и пошлепал по кровавым осколкам к столу, на котором оставил свой пиджак. Одевшись, Акинори вышел на уже холодный, практически ночной воздух лондонских улиц. Пугающая тишина ушла, уступая место будничным вечерним звукам: шум тормозящих шин на соседних улицах, отвлеченная беседа двух медработников около машины скорой, крик кошек у мусорных баков и Куроо с Бокуто около арки входа, в которой больше не было стеклянных дверей, дружески переговаривающиеся между собой. Бокуто часто рассказывал о Тецуро, называя его своим лучшим и любимым другом. Котаро часто обращался так к своим знакомым, но, когда это адресовалось неизвестному тогда для Конохи Куроо Тецуро, его глаза начинали светиться по-особенному.

На ступеньке открытой машины скорой помощи сидела Мика в необъятном пледе, а внутри врач копошился с тем молодым человеком, у которого была прострелена нога. Мужчина лет сорока с черными волосами, подернутыми сединой, и внимательными добрыми глазами заметил Коноху и спросил, когда он подошел:

— Молодой человек, вы не знаете, кого здесь зовут Акинори? Девушка, — он указал на сонную Мику, — сказала, что кроме него раненым помочь было бы некому. Скорее всего, он спас этим людям жизнь.

Внутри у Конохи вдруг стало очень-очень тепло, хотя на улице становилось только холоднее со временем. Он слегка шокировано улыбнулся врачу. Работая судмедэкспертом, редко слышишь, что ты кому-то помог, кого-то спас, кому-то пригодился. Ни от следствия, ни от родственников умерших, ни тем более от жертвы. Услышать подобное в свой адрес было даже неожиданно.

— Это я, — Коноха Акинори, довольный судебно-медицинский эксперт больницы Гая в Лондоне, которому очень редко говорят спасибо, шлепнулся на ступеньку машины скорой помощи рядом с Микой. — Если можно, мне бы очень хотелось выпить чего-нибудь. Может, чая. И от нервов.

Ему всучили горячий черный чай в термосе, таблетку какого-то сильного седативного и плед, который Коноха сразу же подстелил под себя. Он сидел так, слушая, как дышит Мика, и наблюдая, как Куроо, Бокуто и Акааши перечисляли убитых и раненых.

— Так, убиты. София Берн, восемнадцать лет, студентка художественного колледжа, — глаза слипались, а голова тянула вниз, — Арчи Эррейсон, двадцать пять лет, место работы не зарегистрировано. Будет тяжелее.

 _Чем, интересно, будет тяжелее?_ Мысли путались, Коноха засыпал. Видимо, успокоительное действительно было сильным.

— Записывай раненых. Александра Элвиль, двадцать один год, работает в «H&M». Сугуру Дайшо, двадцать девять лет, работник Британского музея, профессор истории искусств.  
  
  



End file.
